The 100th Hunger Games
by AsunaRayne
Summary: This is the story of the daughter of the star crossed lovers from district 12. See if she can live up to her parents legacy. First Six chapters will be short and giving background information. I promise chapter seven will start the story.
1. Chapter 1

List of ages and names to help understand the timeline. I did have to play around with the ages by a few years on certain people or they would be way too old. (Snow and Mags). Other than those two I got the ages off a site and did the math.

Katniss- 42

Peeta- 42

Rune-15

Rye-10

Gale-44

Prim-38

Aislin-13

Finnick-49

Anne-45

Gill-24

Haymitch- 66

Effie-54

Cinna-55

Joanna -45

Mags- 92

President snow-80

Every 25 years there is a Quarter Quelledition of the Hunger Games. Quells mark the anniversaries of the districts' defeat by the Capitol, and include special celebrations. The Games involves some sort of twist that makes them more disastrous or difficult to compete in, or watch. A small box containing small yellow envelopes containing specific instructions for each Quarter Quell. These instructions were planned at the founding of the Hunger Games, with plans in place for hundreds of Games. The President at the time selects the appropriate card and reads it on live television to announce the theme of that year's Quell. It is unknown how many Quarter Quells were planned ahead of time.


	2. Chapter 2- Ten Years Later

Ten years after Petra and katniss won the 74th hunger games they reach the age of 26and have their first child, a baby girl named Rune. Katniss hadn't wanted children but President Snow pushed for it. He wanted the world to believe they were a happy family.

Since the 74th hunters games katniss and peeta had become district 12s mentors alongside Haymitch. Sadly there haven't been any more victors from 12 but no one seemed to notice they were all still wrapped up in the love story, and the announcement of Runes birth just reinforced it. Katniss wasn't very happy that there young daughter would have to accompany them to the Capitol every year and be put on the screen for all to see. She honestly wasn't happy that she'd had to have a child at all. There was always a small chance she'd be picked for the games.

Peeta was in love though. He spoiled the baby in every way he could as did her grandmother and aunt. Even Haymitch seemed to be in love with the child. She was a happy infant and hardly ever cried and always seemed to know when the camera was on her. The people of Panem loved when the beautiful blonde baby smiled to the camera from her mother's arms, and when she was older and started to blow kisses you'd have thought the people in the capitol had gone crazy(well, crazier than the already were). Everyone fought to catch the tiny invisible kiss the baby threw.


	3. Chapter 3- Understanding

At three Rune started to ask questions about the games. Katniss wasn't sure how to answer. She wanted her little girl to be innocent as long as she could but she also didn't want to lie to her either. It was Peeta who finally explained it to her in a way that a young one could understand. Katniss held Rune on her lap as he explained the horrors of the game taking care to tell her that the people forced to fight weren't the evil ones. Katniss didn't think her young daughter would understand but her eyes grew wide and when Peeta finished and she only had one thing to say.

"Why? "She asked in her small sing song voice.

"Because the Government is evil, "katniss had answered quickly, "They think it is fun to watch the games."

"Then everyone lives in the capitol is evil? "She said crossing her small arms.

"No, "peeta had said pulling the little girl from her mother's arms and into his.

"They are misguided...uncle cinna and aunt effe are nice people they are just under a bad government. Just like your mommy and I are good people we just had to do some very bad things to survive."

Katniss could see the wheels turning in her daughters head as she made the connections. Her parents were killers and she worried what she would think of them now.

"You killed people...So did Uncle Finn, Aunty Anne, Aunt Joe and Poppy Haymitch…and granny mags." She said looking down, "but you're not bad people mommy. President Snow is!"

Katniss smiled at her, for someone so young to understand all of this just showed how corrupt the government truly was.


	4. Chapter 4- Little Brother

Rune was five when her brother was born. She was happy to be a big sister but katniss noticed something else in her eyes, fear, she knew that look all to well. She could tell her daughter was worried that her brother would be put in the reaping bowl. Katniss had the same fear for both her children and worried about it daily as they grew up.

Katniss was happy for one thing, her children were both amazing in front of the cameras. They had taken after their father in that aspect thank god. They would smile and wave to the cameras as they followed them and sometimes they would whisper to each other and laugh before looking into the camera as if they had some big secret from the people of Panem.

Rune loved to hunt just as much as her mother did. They went out almost every morning. Katniss often bragged to peeta about their daughter skills with a bow saying she was better than she was. Peeta was glad they were close and would admit to katniss he had been worried she would be distant with the children. Katniss tried to teach Rye to hunt but the boy was to gentle, so much like his father. He loved painting and reading and hated anything to do with the outdoors. Katniss loved him but often worried that he didn't truly know how to protect himself.

Primrose had also grown up and gotten married to Gale. They had only one child, a Daughter, Aislin. Katniss made sure she could also shoot although she was more into the medical field like her mother and grandmother. Rune was very close with her little cousin and they would often sneak off to the woods and spend hours picking herbs, swimming, and playing hide and seek. Aislin was much like her mother, quiet, shy, and almost frail. This caused Rune to constantly be hovering over the girl. She worried for her and had gotten into many fights with children who had just bumped the younger girl in passing. Katniss had, without knowing it, instilled a lot of her ideals in her daughter which caused Rune to be the way she was.


	5. Chapter 5- Hunting

Once when her mother had taken her and Rye out into the woods they'd been attacked by a mountain lion. Katniss had set both the children on a large rock instructing them to be quiet while she went and brought back a deer she had killed. She knew they could handle themselves and didn't plan on being gone long. Rye and Rune took turns shooting the bow their mother had left them with then sat down deciding to get the arrows later. Rune sat against her brother looking off towards the direction their mother had went in. Rye had drifted off to sleep and Rune had just laid her jacket across him when she heard what sounded like a babies cry. She stood up slowly and looked around, letting her eyes rest on a bush across from them. She started to climb down off the rock to look when the overgrown cat jumped out. Rune almost let out a scream but years of trailing her mother through the woods had taught her to be silent. She looked down at her brother and knew she needed to lead the animal away, she only had one arrow and if she missed that was the end of her and her sleeping brother. She had her bow but if she wasn't careful the cat might pounce on her. She placed an arrow on her string and pulled it back slowly never breaking eye contact with the animal. The cat slowly started to circle the boulder and Rune turned following it with her arrow. If it would just get a little closer she would be able to hit it no problem but it stayed back, it was almost like it knew she couldn't reach it. Her brother moaned in his sleep and the animal took its eyes off Rune. She used this distraction to try and get closer but the animal lunged toward her causing her to step back instead. She tripped and tried to quickly regain her balance but it was too late the mountain lion was racing toward her brother. She shot quickly catching the animal in the shoulder and causing it to slow momentarily but it decided the idea of a nice meal outweighed the pain and kept going. Rune threw herself in front of the creature and felt its claws slide down her stomach. She could feel the blood start to flow and prayed that once the beast had finished with her it would be full and run off leaving her now awake brother alone. She felt a small hand slip into hers and noticed Rye had slipped her his hunting knife. She smiled as the animal lunged at her and pushed the sharp blade into its neck. Blood squirted onto her but the animal didn't move. She pushed the large animal off her and slowly scooted away from her brother. He was crying and leapt into her arms. She tried to comfort him but the pain became too much and she blacked out.


End file.
